Ship of Dreams
by Digital Guardians
Summary: The Digidestined Are On The Voyage Of Their Life Time, Which Will Probably Be Their Last, Considering The Ship They're Sailing Upon Is The Doomed Titanic...


                The sun was bright, and people were yelling, shouting, and talking with joy as the Titanic loomed in front of them. Tons of people carried suitcases along with them. Thousands were planning to make a new life, and several to return to family members, or their homeland, America.

                All of the first class passengers except them seemed to be aboard the ship, "Father! Mother!" Mimi Tachikawa cried, "We're going to be late!" Mimi was wearing a large hat, pink, of course, to block out the sun, and had a pink dress on, of course. 

                Her father, Keisuke Tachikawa, a wealthy man, stepped out of the carriage. His hair was combed back, he was trying to look fancy, and his wife had made him. Satoe, taking her husbands hand, stepped out of the ride as well. "Well, so here it is." She pulled up her hat, looking at the giant of a boat, which had the words: _Titanic printed on it._

                "-- Largest ship in the world, they say," a butler walked up Mr. Tachikawa, handing him his cap, "Unsinkable as well." The man was dressed in a black, and had a small mustache; his name was Wilmont, which was pretty much all that anyone knew about the middle-aged man.

                                "Thank you, Wilmont." Keisuke smiled, pushing a five dollar bill into the man's hand. "No, no, thank _you." The man led the way._

                                                                --

                                He smiled greedily as he picked up the wallet that the drunken man had, and began to search through it. Money, money.. The ticket! He almost jumped, seeing that it was one for the Titanic. "That's leaving today!" Takeru blinked, looking around, then hurried off down the cold alley towards his house to grab some things before he got on the ship.

                                "I got me a ticket to America." Takeru sniffled.

                                                                --

                                "We're all going to enjoy ourselves on the ride, now aren't we?" The lady said, steadying her children in the line. "Yes, Mama," Miyako replied, holding hands with Chizuru, one of her sisters. Momoe and Mantarou, her other siblings were behind her mother, and behind them was their father.

                                "Now, give the man the ticket when you get over there--" She pointed. Chizuru ran over to the man and handed her a ticket, smiling happily, "There you are sir," she curtsied in her old dress. Miyako's family didn't rate very high in wealth classes, and only had enough money to travel Third Class. Mrs. Inoue had said:

                                "Well, we have to make the best of it, now don't we?"

                                They would soon be on the ship that would lead hundreds of people to their doom.

                                                                                --

                                "Mother, I truly see no reason why we didn't settle for First Class," Yagami Hikari said, looking down so no one saw that she was in the Second Class area. "Well, dear," Yuuko, her mother replied, "We want to save some money for when we get to America. You're father thought it would be best."

                                "Yeah, so stop whining," Taichi smiled, and his dad, Susumu, put a hand on his shoulder, "Now, now, don't fight with her. She's been having a tough time." Taichi laughed, "It's that time of month already?" Yuuko looked at her son, "TAICHI!"

                                                                                --

                                "Where has that son of yours wandered off to?" Mrs. Motomiya looked to her husband. "I have no clue, dear." Mrs. Motomiya sighed, "Jun?" Jun shrugged, "I don't know, mother. He's probably made some friends already and ran off to play with them." Jun had been working on her figure the entire year, and didn't want to talk or laugh a lot as not to form laugh lines.

                                They Motomiya's were traveling Second Class.

                                                                                --

                                Jyou Kido blinked, as Shuu and Shin walked ahead of him, "Hurry up, dimbo!" Shin yelled to his brother as he headed for the ship. "Slowpoke..." Jyou waited thoughtfully for his parents, who came up behind him, walking steadily, smiling at friends they knew, "Jyou, did you see the Astors? It appears Madeliene, his new mistress, is with child." Mrs. Kido pointed out, a smirk on her face, "The girls at home would just eat this up!"      

                                As they headed towards the ship, they noticed an old lady in the crowd, shaking a bell, and calling out in a low voice, "Repent all yee sinners! Repent or yee shall die!" Jyou shivered, and shook the picture of her out of his mind.

                                                The Kido's were in First Class.

                                                                                --

                                "Why, how lovely to see you, Yoshie," Mrs. Takenouchi smiled, watching as the Izumi's walked over. Yoshie smiled, "Hello!" The friends embraced. "It's been a while," Mrs. Takenouchi said.

                                "Yes, it has," Yoshie blinked. "Is Haruhiko traveling with you?"

                                "No, just Sora. He's already in America, we're going to see him."

                                "Oh, I see," Yoshie Izumi blinked, "Well, Masami and Koushirou are with me."

                                "I'm sure your trip will be a lovely one," Sora's mother looked off, dreaming.

                                "Yours too, dear." They both kissed each other's cheek and departed with a royal wave.

                                The Takenouchi's and Izumi's were lucky. They were First Class.

                                                                                --

                                "Third Class.. Don't you think that's kind of..  Poor?" Yamato swung a bag around his shoulder, looking at his father, Masahiko. "Not at all, son." The older man sighed, "We just aren't as rich as we use to be." Yamato Ishida blinked, and padded back a bunch of blonde hair. "Oh.."

                                The Hida's walked past the Ishida's, only Mrs. Hida and Iori. Grandfather Chikara Hida was in New York, awaiting them. Iori walked along silently, his mother had a hand on his shoulder. "Now, Iori, cheer up. We'll be in New York before you know it and we'll be back with Grandpa...  And his prune juice.." She shuddered.

                                "Yeah, I guess you're right…" His small voice replied, barely heard through the yelling of all the passengers.

                                                                                --

                                "Take her out," Captain Smith smiled, and the boat pulled out of harbor.

                                Everyone on the ship had waved, hankies in the air, or hands. Some even waving hats in the air. Poor and rich alike. For many, this would be the last of the relatives in Southampton then would ever see again. Not even half of the people on the ship would survive this voyage.

                                                And so she sailed.


End file.
